


Yautja x Reader drabbles

by humanalien01



Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Predators (2010), The Predator (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Multi, Original Character(s), Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanalien01/pseuds/humanalien01
Summary: Just some writing I've done for the Predator series. I'll add tags as needed but I doubt I'll add any regarding smut.Mostly going to be stuff regarding reader with my Predator OC





	1. Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is Gender Neutral  
> Set where Reader is a human ambassador  
> Translations at the end

This wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to protect them. He was their guard. He was their MATE. He had a DUTY to protect his MATE and he FAILED. 

Dainka and his ooman mate (Y/N) were on a planet visiting a Yautja clan who had requested them to visit. (Y/N), being the ambassador, was obligated to go as a part of their duty as the ooman ambassador to the Yautja race. Dainka went along as not only (Y/N)'s mate, but as their main guard. Two more yautja were tasked with keeping (Y/N) safe during the trip as well. With Dainka being (Y/N)'s main protector, the two Yautja automatically fell into line. Dainka was strongest, fastest. His command was for sure and with his scent all over his little ooman, they were even more protected from Yautja who wanted to try and take (Y/N) for their own.

They should have been safe. They should have been well protected. The planet seemed safe enough. They were all even assured that the planet was safe. What they hadn't been told was why the clan was on the planet in the first place. The entire clan had settled on the planet for the purpose of hunting kiande amedha. Upon hearing that, Dainka had ordered the other Yautja guards to keep a close eye on his little ooman as the kiande amedha would stop at to hunt down and whip (Y/N) from the face of the universe. 

For a majority of the trip, the kiande amedha staying in the area that the Yautja clan had corralled them in. However, during the last full day the group of three Yautja and ooman were alerted that the kiande amedha somehow managed to escape the area and were slowly making their way to the camp the clan had set up. So while the camp made their way to a new area, Dainka and the two Yautja guards assisted (Y/N) getting to the ship to get back home.

The trip started out good as there were no kiande amedha to be sighted at first. But that would all change when they finally jumped out from the bushes, ready to attack. The last thing Dainka recalled was yelling at (Y/N) to run as fast as they could and that he would find them later.

Though, it was well into the night when Dainka was finally able to finish the fight. While he was battered, bruised and covered in blood of his own and fallen warriors, the kiande amedha that had attacked them were all dead as well with their acidic blood eating away at the surrounding vegetation. The bodies of his fallen Yautja he would have to retrieve at a later date. For now, he was worried about his little ooman. He took off into the jungle while following his mate's scent. As their guard, they had a job to keep them alive but as their mate, it was a need, a want to keep them alive and healthy.

As he ran, images of the life the two of them shared leading up to that day flashed in his mind. From the sleepy little smile when they were just waking up in the morning to the way their jaw tightened as they focused on their work as the only human ambassador on Yautja Prime. From the way what muscle that was visible moved during basic self defense training to the way their entire body snuggled into the side of his own body. Every little detail that Dainka picked up during the months he spent courting and even being mated to the small ooman flashed in his mind as he followed the Yautja ooman scent that was laced with the scent of fear. As he ran, the sensor on the mask he wore went on, picking up the heat signature of two living beings. One signal was the signal he had been wanting to see.

The other was a lone kiande amedha that was stalking his precious (Y/N). A growl sounded from Dainka as he pulled his spears out and rushed to the kiande amedha. Just before it could attack them, Dainka shoved his spear straight into it's head, forcing a loud roar from the kiande amedha that startled (Y/N) into running off according to his sensor. Dainka pushed the ki'cti-pa in his hands deeper into the skull of the kiande amedha as the life traces of life left it's body. Once Dainka pulled the ki'chi-pa out of the skull and shook the acidic blood off of the weapon, the Yautja let out a roar that signaled victory. A message to the ooman that could hear it that it was safe. 

Dainka headed forward, following (Y/N)'s scent as his sensor told him that (Y/N) was slowly approaching. They were using caution just as they had been taught; from the way they slowly walked to the pose they held when paused. Arms raised diagonally in a guarded stance with their chest puffed out to attempt to make themselves look bigger. However, as Dainka moved down wind, it was clear that (Y/N) soon caught his n'dui'se and began to follow that. Then, as if his prayers had been heard, (Y/N) stepped out of the bushes and into Dainka's line of sight. The sight of his little ooman washed away any fear and worry that was gripping Dainka's heart. 

Upon seeing the Yautja, (Y/N) rushed towards him and collided into him, pressing into his frame as strong, warm arms wrapped around their much smaller body. The two stayed like that for a short while before Dainka reached down and lifted (Y/N) up with ease as purring rumbled throughout his chest. The fear that was mixed with (Y/N)'s scent caused the purr to quieten a bit before it picked back up as he began walking towards where the ship was parked. The clan they had all been sent to help out would be located at a different time. Right now, his natural instincts to care for his little mate was too strong for him to ignore.

"Gkaun-yte ee-osde a'ket'anu sain'ja." While both (Y/N) and Dainka had translators, Dainka often spoke to (Y/N) in his native language since many Yautja didn't have the translators. Regardless, he spoke slow and clearly despite the mask he wore so (Y/N) could understand him. Luckily, (Y/N) knew what he said seeing how it was words Dainka spoke often.

"Hello my love." (Y/N) responded, pressing their face into his shoulder as they took in his scent. (Y/N) seemed to be okay aside from nervous and worn out from the running. 

"I trust you are unharmed?" The large Yautja asked, using the translator for (Y/N) to clearly understand, watching as they nodded. "Let us get you to the ship little sain'ja." Dainka finished as he continued walking, one arm holding his little ooman close while the other held onto his spear in case anything dared attack the two of them. (Y/N) responded once again with a nod as they started to nod off, reminding Dainka just how different the two of them actually were.

But that didn't change the fact that the two beings held strong emotions for each other and would be mated for as long as the other draws life. 

 

TRANSLATIONS  
~Ooman; slang for human  
~Kiande amedha; xenomorph  
~Ki'cti-pa; spear  
~N'dui'se; Yautja scent  
~Gkaun-yte ee-osde a'ket'anu sain'ja; Hello my brave warrior  
~ Sain'ja; warrior


	2. Protection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Space Station AU created by akinsrobo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No translations

The Space Station was where species from all over the Universe could gather and coexist with one another. It was in orbit path that Earth's moon was in sure but it offered everyone who choose to live and work in it a chance to learn about the universe around them. Not to mention, the Space Station served as a hub for many trading companies going to and from various parts of the Universe as well as a general rest area. 

For humans like (Y/N), however, it was the final stop before heading off to their new home to do the job they had been tasked. Their task? Go to another planet and work at the first human ambassador. The planet? Yautja Prime; the home world of the newest alien race of the Space Station. While (Y/N) wasn't too sure what took them so long, they weren't going to complain. After all, once they reached Yautja Prime, their questions would be answered. For now, they sat in the seat of their ship, quietly thinking.

(Y/N) was dressed to impress by human standards which meant a pant suit with their hair straighten out and resting on their shoulders, heels that were black in color and their usual glasses. By their legs was a suitcase that held just about every piece of clothing they would need to live on Yautja Prime and since they had been told it was a fairly warm climate, it was clothing that was for summer wear and professional. 

(Y/N) was snapped out of their thoughts when they felt the ship jerk, signalling they had docked. They carefully unbuckled the strap that was holding them to the seat before standing up while grabbing the handle to their bag, letting the wheels take most of the weight Once that, they headed to the door, heels hitting the metal plating under them. The door opened and they stepped out, walking through the tunnel with the suit case by their side. On the other side, they could easily see the crowd of humans and various aliens with a few yautja here and there. But there were three that stood almost as still as statues. 

The new body guards (Y/N) had been told about. Apparently while the yautja, while being able to do interstellar travel along with many other technological advances compared to the technology of humans, they were still a tribal based race and since a majority of the race had a distaste for humanity, bodyguards were highly recommended. 

The two in the back had full armor on with masks included as well as spears in their hands, ready to defend (Y/N) if they needed two. The third one stood in the middle, clearly taller by the other two by at least a foot or two, full armor as well but without the mask. He just stood with his arms crossed, expression unreadable until he noticed (Y/N) approaching.

(Y/N) didn't fail to notice the way the middle yautja's yellow eyes followed their every move, making sure they were the right human they had to be on the lookout for. Though, since (Y/N) kept approaching, it was safe to say everyone had found each other just fine.

The three moved in sync with each other, all of them placing a fist on their chest and bowing in respect, to which (Y/N) returned. 

"I trust you are the ooman known as (Y/N)." The middle yautja spoke once everyone had stood back up, watching as the human below him nodded. Of course (Y/N) was glad to see the translators were working just fine. "I am Dainka. I have been assigned to be your primary guard starting this moment." Dainka went on, standing tall and ready for anything.

Dainka was as any other male yautja was with gray, scaly skin and the occasional red dot here and there with a large one being on his shoulders that peeked up from under the armor. Despite his intimidating appearance, Dainka had this aura of safety (Y/N) couldn't help but find pleasing. 

"It is an honor to meet your acquaintance Dainka." (Y/N) nodded as they spoke, watching as one of the smaller of the two yautja behind Dainka moved and took the suitcase away from them, lifting it into his arms with ease.

"Please follow me to the quarters where you will be staying until our transport to Yautja Prime has arrived. By Earth time standards, I believe that will be in seven days." Dainka's voice caught (Y/N)'s attention again as they turned to listen to the larger yautja before following him down the busy hallways. 

The two smaller ones were behind (Y/N), one on both side of the small human with Dainka right next to them, going on about the general plan during the next seven days. Which wasn't much. There was some business (Y/N) would need to attend to during the net seven days before they left for Yautja Prime as well as try to learn some of the native tongue.

Though while Dainka was talking, (Y'N) couldn't help but allow them self to space out, enjoying how calm they could feel around the taller alien.

Perhaps it was a feeling (Y/N) could easily get used to.


	3. Soulmates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU because I am sooooo original  
> Gender neutral pronouns used

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part One  
> More to come at a later time

Everyone was born with a name somewhere on their body. No matter what language it was, it was a name.

(Y/N) had a name just below their collar bone. However, the language it was written in was the first warning that anyone would ever have that aliens were real. Scared that the government would take their child away, (Y/N)'s parents taught them to always cover their collar bones. No matter what.

Twenty years had passed and (Y/N) was okay with keeping their collar bone covered. After all, what sort of alien would want to even come to Earth? (Y/N) was pretty sure their supposed alien lover would come long after they had died off. Besides, (Y/N) was a good college student. They studied hard and managed to land a few scholarships to help them pay for tuition. They had a decent job and spent plenty of time with friends and family. All in all it was a good life, but that didn't stop the empty feeling that came with not knowing who you were meant to be with for the rest of your life. While the feeling did go away some days, (Y/N) often found themselves standing in a mirror, tracing the alien lettering that was inked into their skin. Perhaps dying alone was life's cruel reminder that not every story has a happy ending.

Until that day happened.

From the moment they woke up, (Y/N) listened to people talk about some kind of explosion that happened high up in the mountains. While many said that it was just a meteorite that was too big to burn up upon entering the atmosphere, there were those groups that were saying aliens had finally come to earth. (Y/N) just had to roll their eyes at those groups and continue on with life. But the more hush hush the government started to see over the next few weeks following the event, the more people started to speculate that it was in fact aliens. Eventually, (Y/N) had to wonder the same thing. Did aliens finally come to earth? Would those aliens be able to help (Y/N) with the lettering on their skin? 

Were these aliens even peaceful aliens?

As the days went on, these same kind of questions started to build in (Y/N)'s mind. Even after the government went ahead and say it was just a meteorite that was too big to burn upon entering the atmosphere, (Y/N) wondered. Studying became hard to focus on, sleep started to become less of a frequent visitor and even their effort as work started to slack off. 

All because they couldn't get their mind off of the very idea that aliens might have finally visited Earth. Unfortunately, after a few lectures from their boss, parents and a few concerned texts from friends and classmates, their mind eventually cleared and the whole idea that aliens were on Earth had all but been forgotten.

Then the weird stuff started happening. 

It started with weird clicking sounds. It only happened at night when (Y/N) was up late studying or just coming home from work. (Y/N) tried to recreate the vocal sounds when talking about it to friends. But it was just too inhuman for (Y/N) to even get close to recreating. But the clicking sounds was just the beginning of it all. Soon, they started coming home to things like their bed made, kitchen cleaned up. Like someone had been coming in and cleaning things up. Eventually, dishes and laundry started getting done, food started to appear in the house and even a bouquet of flowers (Y/N) had never seen before showed up. No note, no any indication about who sent it. It just appeared one day. 

By the time the flowers started to become a once a week thing, several things happened. One, (Y/N) had grown used to the strange happenings around their apartment. After all, it gave them a bit more time to study, work, be social and even catch a little more sleep. But the third thing that ended up happening was the cold that slammed (Y/N) into a wall and proceeded to take them out in a metaphorical sense. In other words, this was the worst time to get sick.

Still, (Y/N) pushed. They continued their studying, preparing their notes they were permitted to bring to the big tests all while trying to nurse their cold as best as they cold. Medication, tissues, tea, soup, steamy baths and showers. Whatever trick (Y/N) could think of to try and beat the cold, they were trying it. They even forced themselves to get out of bed, despite waking up to find that they had been tucked in rather tightly.

Luckily, (Y/N) only had three finals they had to worry about that week and once they were all done with the third and final test, they slowly stumbled their way back to their dorm. The walk from the building their test was in back to their dorm normally took roughly five to nine minuets depending on foot traffic and what not. But with how slow they were moving due to their cold. It ended up taking twenty minuets and there was hardly anyone around. The stairs leading up to their dorm was hard as well as (Y/N) could hardly muster the strength to lift their legs. 

That's when their vision started to give out. By the time (Y/N) reached their door, they were having trouble standing, their vision was fading fast and the world just would not stop spinning. By some miracle they got the door open and their exhausted body into the room before closing said door and shrugging their back pack off. 

The last thing (Y/N) remembered was the sound of purring, the scent of a forest and the warmth of a pair of arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now looking for beta readers to help me with editing and shoot ideas! Message me if you're interested!


	4. Thwei T'rai Je'ha-te (Blood Dawn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambassador!Reader  
> They/Them pronouns used

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: PERIOD STUFF, MENTIONS OF BLOOD, FLUFFY BS

The yautja race were constantly trying to evolve, become the top species. They took the best from other species to help them evolve to become said top species. Weakness in the evolutionary chain was not tolerated. However, there were some exceptions to evolutionary weaknesses. Mostly if these weaknesses were presented in one's mate.

Dainka woke up one morning as usual with his arms wrapped around his small human mate, who was buried under at least ten blankets while pressed against Dainka's body. Dainka woke up with his body covering his mate's body, hiding them away from the rest of the world while keeping them safe and warm. They were always so cold to the touch Dainka noticed. Of course, there was something off about his little mate on that morning that Dainka noticed right off the bat as he woke up. Something new to their scent that got him ready to fight someone before it dawned on him on what it was.

The scent of blood coming from his sweet mate. However, after a quick check, he realized it was the curse of a human female body and based on the fact the sheets below their body were still clean meant that this curse was just starting. Dainka had been mated to his human mate for some time now that this bloodied curse was nothing new. While Dainka did enjoy watching his little mate sleep so peacefully, they now needed to wake up to preserve the bed sheets and their own clothing.

Carefully, Dainka got out of bed before he reached over and brought his little human into his arms. The movements Dainka did as he brought them into his arms was enough to wake his little human. As proven by their own movements as they shifted so they were more comfortable, leaning into Dainka's chest as they searched for a source of warmth. 

"My love. I need you to wake up. Your curse has started." Dainka spoke, his voice rumbling in his chest as he carried his mate towards their shared bathroom. "I will let you go back to sleep once you get yourself taken care of. Come on (Y/N)." Dainka continued, cooing at his mate. When they didn't respond, Dainka simply chuckled as he entered the bathroom. There were other ways to wake up a human.

Carefully, with an arm wrapped around their waist, Dainka set (Y/N) down on the counter and turned the sink on. With one hand, he got a washcloth damp with warm water and carefully pressed it against (Y/N)'s face to try and coax them awake. Luckily for Dainka, it worked. Slowly, they opened their eyes for a split second before squeezing them shut, not used to the light of the yautja-human bathroom after having been in the dark for so long. As they turned their head to bury their face in Dainka's well built chest, a groan left their being, signalling just how tired they were.

"S'the time?" (Y/N) mumbled, voice slurred from coming out of sleep. It was so cute to Dainka, watching them wake up in the mornings. The way they slowly started moving, seeking darkness and warmth to continue sleeping. The way they stretched out when they gave up on trying to sleep more. Even they way they clung to Dainka when he tried to get out of bed when they were still just waking up.

"Still rather early darling. I would have let you sleep more if I didn't smell your curse starting." Dainka responded, not having really looked at a clock yet. But judging on the amount of daylight, Dainka had to say the sun was just starting to rise. Still, his answer was greeted by a groan of an annoyed tone. Never a morning being his little mate was. "Your curse has started my love." Dainka went on, setting the wash cloth aside to dry off for later use.

"Did I bleed on the sheets?" (Y/N) asked, moving their head to look down on their shorts for any signs of their own blood. Shorts and a tank top was usually what (Y/N) wore when they went to bed at night. Between the blankets and the large Yautja male they slept next to, they were always warm. Always.

"No. You didn't. Get yourself put together and then you can go back to bed." Dainka answered, lifting (Y/N) off of the counter and setting them on their own feet so they could get their human hygiene taken care of. Dainka left them alone after a quick nuzzle against their cheek, heading to their shared kitchen to make them something to eat.

Dainka and (Y/N) lived and worked on Yautja Prime; the home world of the Yautja race. (Y/N) was the human ambassador with Dainka being their personal body guard. When the two of them became mated, many saw it as a great step forward to improving human and yautja relations. While many humans saw such a relationship as all a big political act, the yautja knew that is was no act. Their home was in the same building they both worked. It was deluxe, built for both yautja and human to live comfortably in and with the warm, humid climate of Yautja Prime and (Y/N) being a human who favored warm, tropical climates over colder climates, they were all too happy to make the move to Yautja Prime. 

It wasn't long before (Y/N) soon stepped out of the bathroom and headed straight for Dainka, pressing into his back with their arms wrapping around his waist. Feeling (Y/N) pressing against him, Dainka started purring in an attempt to help them relax. He could tell they were a bit stressed based on how they held on to him.

"Do I have any appointments today Dainka?" (Y/N) asked, revealing the main reason they were stressed; work. 

Beings of many races who were on Yautja Prime or even planned on visiting the planet came to (Y/N) to talk politics, get permits to visit Yautja Prime and even Yautja themselves came to get permits to visit Earth and various other planets with the Space Station included. Such was the life of an ambassador. (Y/N) enjoyed their work though but it was days like this where (Y/N) just wanted to stay in bed. Dainka couldn't blame them though; their cramps were bad and any Yautja around the scent of blood would either lead to good or bad outcomes. However, with Dainka being both (Y/N)'s mate and personal body guard, it would probably all end up in bad. 

After a moment't thought, Dainka gently shook his head, some of his dreads moving side to side as his shook his head. "No love. Just some paperwork that can wait until later." He answered, moving over and picking (Y/N) up to hold them in one arm as comforting purrs rumbled through out his body, easing (Y/N) back into a peaceful doze.

The paper work would wait. Right now, Dainka just wanted to tend to his ill little mate on this peaceful morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now looking for beta readers to help me with editing and shoot ideas! Message me if you're interested! Part 2 of Soulmates coming soon!


	5. Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is Gender Neutral  
> Set where Reader is a human ambassador  
> Translations at the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little angst and all that

"Mail for you." The slightly accented voice of a yautja got the attention of the taller yautja male as well as the human in the office. 

"Thank you." The human spoke as they took the letters from the young yautja. Once it was just the two beings in the office once again, the human began going through the small number of letters. Normally, the human would just set the letters aside as most were from family members back on Earth. But there was one that caught the attention of both human and yautja.

A letter, light blue in color, with alien writing on the front. While the human wasn't too sure of the letter's origin, that yautja knew where it was from.

"I didn't realize there was a political alliance with the planet Koralex." The yautja spoke up, carefully taking the letter from the human.

"You missed that meeting." The human responded, watching the yautja as he carefully opened the letter to read it's contents. After a moment of doing just that, the human watched as the yautja's face turned into one of confusion.

"Did you recently hear about a intergalactic gala?" The yautja asked, looking up at his human partner. They responded by turning to the computer in front of them to look through their emails.

"I've been getting invite after invite. I wasn't planning on going though." The human answered, pulling up the newest invite. "Why do you ask Dainka?" The human went on, glancing up at Dainka, who was reading the screen.

"The planet's ambassador sent us a personal invite." Dainka answered as he glanced towards the human, who responded in a low growl.

"Pauk. Koralex is an ice planet. Not to mention the galas are just a big waste of time." the human spoke, leaning back in their seat.

"Now (Y/N). That isn't very ambassador like of you." Dainka replied with a chuckle. "Besides, the letter said it would be a great honor to have such a political couple like us attend the gala."

"Five credits Koralex sees our relationship as one big political stunt like most of that sector." (Y/N) grumbled as two yautja hands rested on their shoulders. 

"You may be right my love. But even so, refusing to go might make you and all of the human race look back. Not to mention how it might make the yautja race look. And yes, I understand it's cold on Koralex. But there are ways to combat the cold." Dainka spoke with a gentle purr in his voice as his hands worked on his human mate's tense shoulders.

(Y/N) stayed silent in deep thought, probably considering their options in this situation. It wasn't long before a groan left their lips, mumbling something that Dainka couldn't quite understand.

"Are there any Yautja clans in that sector?" (Y/N) finally spoke. Dainka knew what their next command was and, to become one step ahead, that yautja pulled up a list of the clans and prepared a message.

"There are three clans currently in that sector." Dainka answered, waiting for the next order.

"Send a message to those clans." There it was. "I want their best warrior ready for guard duty. As well as a warrior from this planet." (Y/N) went on, leaning forward as they began to respond to the most recent invite. 

"Five guards? Doesn't that seem a bit much?" Dainka asked, a little confused.

"Four general guard. You're going as just my mate." (Y/N) answered, eyes staying on the screen in front of them.

"Won't that give everyone in attendance the idea of what our relationship isn't?" 

"Officially, yes. But there's more to it. With an elite from each clan in that sector plus Yautja Prime, it will send several messages. Once, each clan is willing to work with each other and other races. Two, a well protected ambassador is a well respected one. Three, any attack during the gala will most likely fail with five yautja in attendance. And four, I listen." (Y/N) explained, sending the acceptance reply as they spoke.

"I think I understand. You're trying to make the best out of this situation." Dainka thought out loud with a nod.

"There's one more. Apparently there's a rumor I'm the only human ambassador to even get an invite. Which makes point two all more important. " (Y/N) nodded, turning to face Dainka. "I will happily admit I'm a little nervous." They added, chewing on their lower lip. A nervous tick.

"Understandable considering the circumstances of this situation. However, with five yautja as your guards, five elites I might add, I can assure your safety my love." Dainka nodded in understanding as he leaned forward and placed his forehead against their own with a purr sounding from his chest. "You'll be alright."

A few days went by with those days being mostly packing and traveling to the three yautja clans with the final stop being the ice planet of Koralex.

They arrived a day before the gala, mostly to go over the general plan of the gala as well as to become antiquated with those in attendance who had also arrived. Plenty of excitement to keep (Y/N) busy for sure.

The day of the gala was just as exciting for the planet as press from many planets and their own colonies to try and get a shot of the gala. Many in attending such as celebrities and royalty arrived as well on the ice planet to enjoy the big event. Political figures and those who were lucky enough to get a pass into the event arrived as well. For those who had already arrived, such as ambassadors, the day was dedicated to quick interviews and whatever else needed to be done for the gala.

For (Y/N), the day just had no end in sight. From the moment they woke up, it was busy busy busy non stop. Between the interviews and getting fitted, they were already tired and on their third cup of coffee by lunch time. Of course, lunch was being eaten while (Y/N) went through another round of fittings.

"Remind me again while I need armor." (Y/N) spoke, taking a bite Dainka had offered to them, watching two Koralexians carefully take measurements with two yautja guards watching as well. 

"You are here to represent both of our races. It only makes sense that you are wearing armor like the rest of us." Dainka answered, watching what he was doing regarding the plate of food. Outside of the door, he could hear the other two yautja talking in the native tongue of the yautja race. They were simply making small talk as well as comments about those who passed by.

There was a hidden motive behind the armor that Dainka had yet to mention and probably won't ever mention. Rumor had it that there was was an attack planned so aside from being a general statement and a reason for Dainka to stare at his lovely mate, function was why the armor was going on. It wasn't anything too out of the way. A chest plate with a hip guard, shoulder plates to also keep a small cape in place and wrist gauntlets.

"Great." (Y/N) mumbled with a voice laced with venom and exhaustion. It made Dainka frown before motioning the yautja and Koralexians to leave the room.

"Darling." Dainka started  once the room was empty. "Is there something wrong?"

(Y/N) scoffed as they walked over and took a seat on the small love seat in the room. "This whole thing seems like a big waste of time. It's just-"

"To show everyone that we can work together as a universe.' Dainka finished, setting the plate down before walking over. "You may have mentioned it a few times. I also know you are exhausted already."

"What gave it away?" (Y/N) asked, leaning forward to rest their head in their hands.

"I'm supposed to know these things. I do not think I would be a worthy mate if I didn't." Dainka answered, walking over to his mate. He could almost smell the frustration coming from his little mate. Carefully, he leaned down and picked (Y/N) up in his arms before taking a seat on the love seat. The two of them worked together to get comfortable with (Y/N) in Dainka's lap. The yautja began to purr with one hand reaching up and pushing stray hairs to the side.

For the following hours, until it was time to actually start getting ready for the gala, Dainka and (Y/N) stayed on that love seat just cuddling, talking and just being together. Dainka had to step out of the room so (Y/N) could change and for the yautja group to armor up.

When Dainka was allowed to see (Y/N) again was when it was time to actually go down. The yautja guard were ready to go and waiting while Dainka went to collect his mate.

Dressed in the best armor he had, the male carefully knocked on the door and waited. When the door did open and Dainka saw his mate, he swore his heart skipped a beat while his mantiables went slack in pure shock and amazement.

His (Y/N) stood in the center of the room, dressed in a light blue gown who's length barley touched the floor. The dress was simple in terms of design with the chest and even it's sleeves being covered in tiny gems. The sleeves were shoulder-less with the entire thing being transparent. The armor on (Y/N)'s body was a polished silver with light green gems in places. The red fabric of the cape they wore reminded Dainka of the ones the yautja elders wore. (Y/N)'s hair was up in a ponytail with the tail itself having curls on the end. Light blue gems dotted their hair in places and their face was covered in simple human make up.

In all, (Y/N) looked as if they were a divine being. One who had been sent from the heavens.

"Dainka?" (Y/N)'s voice snapped the yautja out of his trance as they stared at him with a hint of worry. "Are you okay?"

"You look divine." Dainka answered, walking over to his mate as their make up covered face turned a dark red. "Like Paya." He added as one hand wrapped around their waist.

"You look amazing yourself." (Y/N) returned the compliment as Dainka leaned down and nuzzled his mate with the upmost care.

"If we were not expected, I would simply stay here with you and show you just how beautiful you are." Dainka teased as his free hand reached up to brush a few loose strands aside. 

"As much as I would love to do just that, it is as you said; we are expected." (Y/N) chuckled as their hands rested on his chest, leaning into Dainka's loving touches. Dainka let out an annoyed hum, taking an extra moment to enjoy being close to his mate before heading off to the gala.

Their entrance was simple. The four yautja guard walked in first, two on each side of the path before standing in a perfect salute as (Y/N) and Dainka entered. Dainka had his bio mask on, one hand steady at his side with the other was raised, palm facing down. Next to him, with their small hand over his own, was (Y/N). The heels they wore under their under dress clicked against the tile as they moved forward. Their eyes were closed, relaying on Dainka to guide them forward.

Overall, the entire entire entrance was a show of power and command. That the human yautja relationship ran deep. 

During the walk towards the alter where Koralex royalty sat, Dainka couldn't help but notice two things. One, all eyes and cameras were on him and his mate. It made sense; (Y/N) was stunning. The second was the familiar glimmer of a cloaked yautja in motion. Dainka switched to thermal vision and noticed the yautja was carrying a bag of some kind. The bag itself seemed harmless but it was what was in the bag that had Dainka worried. Worried enough that, after the entrance ceremony was all said and done, Dainka sent one of the guards to go investigate while being cloaked himself. 

However, that only triggered the event that Dainka would remember as one of the most horrible days on his life to happen.

(Y/N) had been in the middle of a conversation when the bag Dainka had noticed suddenly appeared on a table near by. At first, it confused everyone but when someone looked inside and shouted a single word, all hell broke loose. 

Inside was a bomb and within seconds of it being announced, it went off. Even while Dainka was busy pushing (Y/N) to the ground. The blast of the explosion threw all those who were around several feet away. The sound and the flash was enough to render Dainka useless for a moment as he laid on the ground surrounded by debris and rubble and other life forms. 

As Dainka's senses started to return to him, the first thing on his mind was where his mate was. Not next to him that was for sure. Which meant that the blast threw them farther since they were smaller then he was. Carefully, the male sat up and started looking around, feeling his dreadlocks hit against his face and neck as he turned his head in an attempt to find his mate. Until he heard his name being called. 

Slowly, due to the pain that pulsed throughout his body from being pushed back by the force of the bomb, he stood up and made his way over to the yautja guard known as Hai'ta. When Dainka was close enough and starting to loose balance, Hai'ta rushed over and helped Dainka the rest of the way to where his mate laid. 

(Y/N) was obviously awake and in shock. The sleeves from their dress had been burned away leaving slight burn and plenty of cuts. There was missing fabric in different places on the dress from the bomb with many cuts covering the exposed skin. A large gash that Dainka would later learn was not life threatening. A second gash was on their upper left tight with a slight hint of bone being exposed. 

Dainka nearly fell to his knees in shock and guilt when he saw his mate in such a broken state, but he needed to focus on getting them to safety. To do that, he needed to know if the other yautja that had come along were alright.

"Vainki! Okab! Tauka! Jkiu!" Dainka spoke, speaking yautja as he ordered for the other three yautja to report their location.

"Okab is alive. Unconscious but alive.I'm here as well." Tauka reported, appearing from a cloud of dust off to the side holding an unconscious Okab. 

"Here!" Vainki was the last to report in, but it settled Dainka's nerves quite a bit. Everyone was alive for the moment. Now he just had to make sure it stayed that way. 

Dainka's eyes turned back on to (Y/N), who looked like they were trying to claw the armor off of their chest. Meaning something was probably wrong with their ribs. With blood pouring from their legs and the burns at risk for getting worse, Dainka's first priority was to get them out. His second was to find the yautja that did all of this.

"Tauka. Take Vainki and get medical treatment for both Okab and the ambassador." Dainka ordered, carefully taking (Y/N)'s hand into his own when he saw them reach for him. Of course, there was no way Dainka could bring himself to let (Y/N) experience anymore pain from being carried. So, without them noticing but having been noticed by the other yautja. Dainka took out a needle from the pack he had been carrying. 

"Hai'ta. You and I are going to go find that yautja that did all of this." Dainka went on, watching as the yautja nodded. Once Dainka made sure everyone knew their roles, he turned back down to (Y/N), who had been watching with pain in their eyes. The pain Dainka was feeling was slowly started to fade off, being replaced by adrenaline and the need to get his mate to safety. With a purr in his chest, Dainka leaned down and pressed his forehead against their own, distracting (Y/N) long enough to push the needle into (Y/N)'s arm and push the contents in.

The needles was nothing more then a numbing agent really, but seeing how it was mostly for yautja, (Y/N) would be knocked out within moments. Though, those few moments felt like they lasted a life time as (Y/N) started to calm down before eventually falling to the effects of the numbing agent and falling asleep to rest. With that done, Dainka pulled back and lifted (Y/N) into his arms before handing them off.

The next six hours that followed was hellish to say the least. Dainka and Hai'ta managed to track down and even kill the yautja that had been behind all of this. Originally, they wanted to bring him in but the fight he ended up putting up resulted in that yautja's death. At least Dainka was able to rip his head and spin from his body to help identify him so his actions could hopefully be explained. Between that and helping rescue efforts with finding those who had been trapped under rubble and what not, Dainka hadn't had a moment to try and even see how his mate was holding up.

By the time he did get a moment to see his mate, it was with both good and bad news. Good news was that the armor they were wearing actually saved their life in the long run. Their ribs were only cracked from the force and their spin was perfectly safe. The bad news was that they had to be put into suspended animation if they wanted any chance of surviving intergalactic travel. Which was a risky move to begin with. After all, the chance of them not being able to come out of it was slightly high with the injuries they had. 

Either way, it had to be done; yautja medicine was better then Koralexian medicine and if anyone could even bring Becky out of suspended animation, the healers on Yautja Prime could.

During the trip back to Yautja Prime, Hai'ta, Vainki and Tauka were returned to their clans along with the head of the unknown yautja who was later identified to be a yautja who had recently been named a bad blood and escaped from the clan he and Vainki shared before he could be put on trial. 

Within days of having returned to Yautja Prime, (Y/N) finally woke up from their little coma with Dainka purring louder then (Y/N) had even heard him before. Even better, (Y/N) was expected and did make a full recovery within the next several weeks following what had happened. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pauk- Fuck  
> Jkiu - Report location
> 
> Now looking for beta readers to help me with editing and shoot ideas! Message me if you're interested! Part 2 of Soulmates coming soon!


	6. Soulmates pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU  
> Gender Neutral pronouns used

When (Y/N) finally woke up, the first thing they noticed that they were tucked in their bed, blankets piled on them to provide a safe and warm feeling. The second thing they noticed, after a quick look around, that one of their bowls was on their night stand with a cloth sitting on the edge of the bowl. (Y/N) had no memory of even getting up. The last thing they remember was the warm purring pine scent.

Carefully, (Y/N) tried to sit back up, only to be greeted with a wave of dizziness before they went back down, groaning. Between how exhausted they felt and the pounding in their head, (Y/N) just couldn't find the strength to get up. That's when they noticed something else; the smell. Their room in their little dorm which they shared with no one had a pine smell to it. The same one they smelled before passing out. Which begged the question; where was it coming from? After all, (Y/N) didn't buy any pine scented candles. 

Then, as if on cue, the door opened and the source of everything walked in. Standing at around nine feet or so was a humanoid figure. It's face held tusk looking appendages around what (Y/N) assumed was it's mouth. It's eyes small but a bright green in color. What skin was showing was a dark gray with hints of dark green here and there, more of them appearing on one shoulder. A large forehead with dreadlocks looking things on the sides. On top of the fish net looking stuff on it's body, there was plenty of armor with wrist gauntlets included. All in all, (Y/N) should have screamed since this thing looked like something out of a monster movie they never watched. But something in their gut said that this thing was not a threat.   
The glass of water and a bottle of pills from their cabinet was a good sign that this thing meant no harm. 

The creature walked over slowly, as if it was trying to keep (Y/N) from getting spooked. Instead, (Y/N) just watched as best as they could from their laying down position, not sure they could even take on this thing even if they were at full health.

Once the creature had made it's way over to (Y/N)'s bedside, it carefully set the items in it's hand down on the nightstand before it's now free hand reached up and rested on (Y/N)'s forehead. (Y/N) hadn't noticed how warm they felt until this thing placed it's hand on their head. Despite it feeling like they were now too warm, (Y/N) couldn't help but lean into the hand, closing their eyes as they did so. 

Though, the feeling quickly went away as the creature pulled it's hand back, making a clicking sound that sounded disappointed. When (Y/N) opened their eyes, they saw the creature grabbing the cloth from the bowl and dipping it in. It then took the cloth out, rung it out before placing it on (Y/N)'s forehead. Instantly, (Y/N) felt better. More comfortable. The cloth was nice and cool. It was perfect.

(Y/N) had closed their eyes again and wasn't sure how long they had their eyes closed until they felt themselves being forced to sit up. Once they were sat up, their eyes opened back up as one hand reached up to try and keep the cloth in place. There was a large hand on their back, supporting them while another held the glass of water and two pills from the bottle. Carefully, (Y/N) reached out and took the pills, glancing over at the creature. Said creature was watching them carefully before it nodded, letting them know that it was okay to take the pills. 

(Y/N) glanced at the pills and opened their mouth, carefully placing the pills inside before they felt the glass of water against their lips. With their hand now free, (Y/N) reached up and took control, taking a carefully sip and swallowing what was in their mouth before they pushed the hand holding glass away, signalling they didn’t want any more water for the moment. The creature understood and took the glass away, setting it back on the nightstand before helping (Y/N) lay back down. 

For the next several hours, or at least until the sky started showing signs of the sun going down, this went on. The creature keeping a cool, damp rag on (Y/N)’s forehead while making sure they were drinking plenty of water. (Y/N) did try asking questions. Like who or what this thing was and why it was being so nice to them when it obviously looked like it could kill them in a heartbeat. However, it didn’t answer. Or at least, in what (Y/N) could understand. Plus it didn’t help that (Y/N) was still fairly out of it so their own words were slurred and fused together.

At one point, the creature left (Y/N) alone sitting up in their bed and when it returned, it had a bowl of soup in it’s hands. How it made that (Y/N) wasn’t sure but for now, they were glad to see something that they could eat. Or at least something that their stomach would let them eat. The soup was carefully handed to them and (Y/N) began to eat after pushing their hair back to try and keep it out of said soup.

(Y/N) was about half way done when the creature’s clicking got their attention. They looked up to see that it’s eyes were staring holes into their chest, clearly full of shock. (Y/N) followed it’s line of sight and saw that part of the alien writing that was on their skin was showing. No...most of it since their tank top had shifted around a bit. One hand flew up to try and cover it while (Y/N) looked back up at the creature to try and figure out what the deal was,

The creature was looking back at (Y/N) and the two stared for a moment before it sat up and started to remove it’s chest armor. Before (Y/N) could say anything, their eyes caught something just below the creature’s collar bone.

Right there, in the same place, written on what looked like scaly skin, was their name. 

“No way…..” (Y/N) spoke, staring at the name written on this thing’s chest. “We’re….soulmates?” They asked, glancing up at the creature, who’s head tilted. 

This was going to be an interesting experience for sure (Y/N) concluded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Soulmate!AU to come!  
> Now accepting ideas!   
> Might consider making a Discord channel for idea sharing, general talk and possibly Q&A's


	7. First Comes Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader is Gender Neutral  
> Set where Reader is a human ambassador

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pregnancy, fluff, implied female!Reader

Dainka never expected to be a father. At least in this sense. Sure he had been given the honor to sire many sucklings in the past, but this was different. At first, Dainka wasn't sure even sure that human DNA and yautja DNA were even able to come together to create life. Not to mention, he wasn't sure if his mate could even handle having an infant with yautja DNA. Even a new born yautja's size was that of a small human child if not bigger. Plus, with Dainka being roughly 9' 2" in human measurements, any child of his was larger then the average yautja. Hell, even the pups he sired in the past were close to his size as adults.

Still, the only reason he even agreed to give this whole thing a try was the look on his mate's face when he suggested it. The idea of the two of them staring a family together pleased them quite well Dainka noticed and after a few appointments with yautja scientists and even a few made by a human doctor for his little mate, the attempts began. 

Naturally, the many nights Dainka and (Y/N) spent trying to make said baby was pleasing to say the least. But with the fact that they were trying to make a baby and not just jealous sex or passionate love making. No the love making on those nights was as real as ever, but knowing that there was a long term goal in mind that would hopefully blossom from these encounters seemed to add something special. 

Conception would, naturally, need at least a week to happen according to both scientists and doctors and even with the planning and working with (Y/N)'s human female cycle, pregnancy was still a hit or miss type of deal. But that didn't stop Dainka from pressing a gentle hand over (Y/N)'s womb at night, praying to Paya to bless the two of them with a child. A child he and (Y/N) could raise together and show the universe that their relationship was not one big political stunt. That is was one based on love and care and trust.

One morning, Dainka and (Y/N) were both getting ready for the day as per usual when something suddenly seemed off. 

As (Y/N) stepped out of the shower and headed to their shared bedroom to get dressed, as they passed Dainka, something about their scent was off. Dainka couldn't figure it out for the life of him. It wasn't that his scent had washed off; they used the same general body soap to save money. It came in a bottle of course but they both used it. They weren't sick, they were on vitamins and had been for most of their life. Long before they met Dainka. Not to mention yautja medicine had helped boost their immune system to ensure a healthy pregnancy and just a better style of life. (Y/N) wasn't on their curse; too early for that. 

That day Dainka's mind was on why (Y/N)'s scent was different. But when the yautja scientist and human doctor came to visit the next day, Dainka learned why their scent was different. 

(Y/N) was positive for pregnancy. 

Upon hearing the news, Dainka couldn't help the victory roar that left his being before he scooped his mate into his arms, purring quite loudly. In fact, his purring was probably louder then the giggles (Y/N) was letting out as they were scooped up and spun around. Not to mention the purring seemed to continue even after he had fallen asleep. Not that (Y/N) was verbally complaining.

The next few weeks that followed it seemed like Dainka could not stop purring. Even during important meetings there was always a hint of a purr in the air. When (Y/N) had their first ultra sound to see where the small life was, Dainka's purring was more of comfort then anything to try and ease any anxieties (Y/N) may had been feeling during the exam. Though it quickly turned into one of happiness and love when the doctor pointed to the small bean. 

At six weeks, (Y/N) started going through what was called morning sickness. A human pregnancy thing Dainka learned as he sat by (Y/N) in the bathroom, holding their hair back with one hand and his other gently rubbing his back. His purring then was soft and quiet but comforting. Dainka tried to make them feel better by offering to eat something to make him sick. While the two of them both knew that was next to impossible, the offer was just as sweet and (Y/N) did manage to get a few giggles in before going back to being sick.

At eight weeks, Dainka would prove to many that even he was capable of crying. Though, it was mostly just broken purrs with his face holding the emotion of pure amazement. At eight weeks, Dainka heard his child's heart beat for the first time.

At nine weeks, while Dainka was listening to his child's heart beat while pressed against (Y/N)'s stomach, he could have sworn he heard gentle movement. Though this was never really proven.

At eleven weeks, though (Y/N) could not yet feel it, Dainka could hear movement from within. Between that and hearing a heartbeat, it was enough to calm him down after a rough day during that week.

When week twelve hit, the doctors told Dainka and (Y/N) that the chances of having a miscarriage went down significantly and since everything was going well, they would be able to tell soon which of the two parents the baby was going to take on the most. A quick ultra sound revealed that this little being inside (Y/N) looked more human then yautja for now. Either way, Dainka didn't look away from the picture given for several hours. 

The next week was when all the morning sickness stopped. Dainka often told everyone his gentle lectures to the baby was a major factor, though (Y/N) just assumed they were far enough along to not have any. Plus, they were starting to show that they were pregnant. It was cute Dainka said.

Week fourteen was when Dainka learned that even human babies had a habit of sucking on their fingers as one ultra sound proved. 

Week fifteen was when testing for any chromosome problems started happening. Though, with yautja medicine being so advanced, there wasn't much worry. Though, since this child was a hybrid, there was still a possibility for any problems. The tests would later reveal that there was nothing wrong with the baby so far. Everything was just fine.

Week sixteen was when (Y/N) heard the term pregnancy glow for the first time. Though, the glow was simply a result of flushed and healthy looking cheeks due to an increase in blood volume. As long as everyone is happy and healthy (Y/N) shrugged. 

Week seventeen was a tough week since (Y/N) had to place an order for what they called maternity clothes. Though, with the bigger breasts (Y/N) was sporting to later feed the baby, Dainka wasn't complaining one bit. Though he never said anything. (Y/N) was already fairly upset.

Week eighteen was an exciting week. It was the week everyone learned that a baby girl was on the way and said baby girl was big enough for (Y/N) to feel movements. Even Dainka felt movement against his hand. Which triggered a long conversation with the baby that (Y/N) fell asleep half way through. It was also the week a name was finally picked out; E'sta. 

Week twenty was another exciting week since (Y/N) was half way through their pregnancy. It was also the week it was noticed that little E'sta was taking on some of her father's yautja traits. Already she had some small dreadlocks. Not to mention, she was very active whenever she heard her father (Y/N) noticed. Then again, Dainka admitted he spent many nights just talking to her. Go figure.

Week twenty one rolled around and (Y/N) was not only ready to have E'sta, but they were also starting to get tired of people making comments about their belly. Mostly humans since yautja had a tendency to make one comment and then shut up. This was also the week (Y/N) discovered Dainka's love for just having his hand right there on the bump. Again, go figure. 

Twenty three weeks rolled around and a human doctor was stupid enough to make a comment about how if anything happened beyond this point where the baby needed to come out, she would be close enough to be able to survive. Though Dainka had to point out that if it did come to that, yautja healers would make sure E'sta would survive. That night, (Y/N) had one of the worst panic attacks Dainka had ever seen. Ever. 

Week twenty five was another fun week. Mostly since E'sta had her first hiccups and Dainka could not stop listening to her heart beat. Though, the poor yautja did get a baby punch to the face after (Y/N) asked for the fifth time one night to pull away so they could sleep. 

When the third trimester began, (Y/N) was instantly taken off of ambassador work so they could rest and prepare for birth. Though, E'sta proved to be a night time child and (Y/N) often found themselves laying in bed listening to Dainka sleep while E'sta had fun kicking their ribs. 

Week thirty rolled around and a young blood was nearly beaten to death when he joked about (Y/N) needing to get a yautja sized shoe to fit their swollen feet. While Dainka didn't kill the young blood, he did make his point and told (Y/N) they could just walk around barefoot like everyone else. No one would judge. Not with Dainka growling like an irate cat.

Week thirty one was when Braxton Hicks contractions started and the first time they happened, Dainka nearly called everyone to get ready for birth. The only reason he didn't was because (Y/N) told him what was going on and that if they were in labor for real, they would know. The ultra sound that happened later that week showed the dreads were in fact there but there was no other obvious yautja traits. Dainka spent six hours staring at that photo.

Week thirty two was when (Y/N) was placed on bed rest. Mostly since movement was just becoming painfully difficult. Though Dainka was more then happy to carry them if they needed to go somewhere. Not to mention the baby room he had been working on since they first found out was nearly ready. Hell, the entire planet was ready for this baby to arrive. 

Week thirty four was when the human doctors were brought to Yautja Prime to stay until E'sta was born. Since E'sta was already proving to be a rather big baby girl, there was talk about maybe enduing labor early or having a c-section. Though, Dainka did make (Y/N) giggle when he got an elbow to the eye. 

Week thirty five was when the phrase 'I have to pee' started to become common since baby E'sta was now sitting on (Y/N)'s bladder. AT least they said breathing was a bit easier now. 

Week thirty six was when the talk about enduing labor and c-sections became more frequent. (Y/N) was pretty much either in bed or on the couch full time at this point and with E'sta due any day at this point, Dainka was starting to get nervous. Though he would never admit this to (Y/N) as they were starting to show just how anxious they were becoming. AT least they looked cute with that baby bump.

Week thirty seven was when it was announced (Y/N) had carried a yautja-human baby to full term and was due any day now. When that was announced, eyes from all over the universe were watching and waiting. 

Week thirty eight rolled around and when (Y/N)'s water broke, Dainka would later admit he wasn't ready. Mostly since he was never prepared to see his little mate in such pain. Though, seven hours after (Y/N)'s water first broke was when active labor officially started and (Y/N) was allowed to get epidural.

Dainka would later admit he doesn't remember much about the actual birth. All he remembers was the screaming coming from (Y/N), his purring to try and sooth them and the two of them just holding each other's hand. The only sound that made it all worth it in the end was E'sta crying out once she was out. Dainka turned his head when he heard crying and nearly cried himself if he was able to. 

There, in the hands of a nurse who was quickly drying E'sta up, was a small human baby. One with fairly pale skin and little dreadlocks on her head. While she didn't have any mantables on her face, Dainka could see little fangs on her gums as she screamed out in frustration. 

Later, once E'sta was cleaned up and weighed and given a quick exam, she was given to (Y/N) all wrapped up in a blanket, sound asleep after having such a loud entrance. Dainka was instantly in love with his little baby girl upon having seen her. But now, he was even more in love. The way she carried both of their scents, the way her pale skin showed some signs of being a light gray to maybe match his own skin, the dreads that sat on her head. She was perfect in his eyes. 

When (Y/N) asked if he wanted to hold her, Dainka wanted to. Though he was very nervous. However, all that fear and anxiety melted away when E'sta was placed in his arms. She was so small that he was able to hold her with one arm while the other one traced gentle shapes into her rather chubby cheeks. The world seemed to just melt away as he stood there holding his child. His baby. 

His little E'sta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby E'sta will return  
> Might consider making a Discord channel for idea sharing, general talk and possibly Q&A's.


	8. Oceans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mermay 2019!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader is a mermaid, female pronouns used  
> Translations at the end

Dainka had heard rumors about beings that lived within Earth's waters. The humans called this being a mermaid and, after some research, Dainka knew where to find this mermaid.

Using the cover of night after many days of hunting, Dainka finally had the mermaid in his sights. The moon was full, the sky clear and the beach was free of any life forms save for himself and with the tide going out as humans would put it, the set up couldn't have been better.

Dainka waited for what seemed like hours before something did finally happen. A large wave slowly made it's way to the beach and crashed with a sound to match it's size. As the water pulled, it left behind something. Dainka watched as the water pulled back to reveal the mermaid he had been searching and hunting for. 

Under the cover of his stealth tech, Dainka slowly approached the mermaid, who seemed to be un-moving. This caused the yautja to stop moving as well so he could scan for any signs of life. However, before he could do that, the mermaid gave a sudden gasp as it sat up, lungs getting used to the air with each breath taken.

Giving the creature a second look, Dainka noticed several things. One, this mermaid's scales shone a beautiful shimmer in the moonlight, dancing like the stars in the space above. Second, the yautja saw several scars over this being's body, signalling that this was not the first time this mermaid had been hunted. Finally, Dainka noticed a large wound on the mermaid's side. While it looked fresh, the lack of bleeding suggested it was maybe a few hours old.

The sound of clicking got Dainka's attention and he soon found a pair of green, glowing eyes staring right at him. Another burst of clicks from the creature sounded again as the mermaid slowly moved into what Dainka assumed was a defensive position. 

His mask was quick to translate the clicks, showing it was some kind of language based off of yautja language, which raised some questions to Dainka but he figured he could look into it later. Just as Dainka adjusted his mask to give real time translation, the mermaid spoke.

"I said, show yourself. I know you're there for I can see you. Come out from hiding." Dainka figured the mermaid was seeing in thermal since his stealth cover was still active. 

Dainka lowered the shielding, watching as the mermaid's eyes changed from that glowing green to a new color that Dainka's couldn't see under the moonlight. 

"What are you doing here?" The mermaid asked before it saw Dainka's weapons. "Ah. You must be here to hunt me, correct?" It asked again, eyes glancing back up at Dainka. As he nodded, Dainka noticed more things about the mermaid he failed to notice the first two times. One, this creature appeared to be female. Two, the gills on the neck for obvious reasons. Three, the webbing and claws on her hands. Four, small fangs sat within her mouth. Five, her face was rather pleasing to look at and six, her chest was covered by seaweed. Possibly acting as clothing. 

"If you're here to kill me, make it quick." The mermaid said as she lowered her head. Though, Dainka refused to move. To kill this creature while she was wounded would be dishonorable. To make matters worse, all of Dainka's research showed that this mermaid was probably the only one of her kind. Meaning this kill, should he take it, would have him banished if not killed. And yet, here he was; standing in front of the poor thing as she awaited her own death. 

"Why do you wish for death?" Dainka asked before his mind could stop his mouth from moving.

"I've been alone for centuries. I have nothing to miss and nothing to miss me. My entire life had been plagued by the weapons of men who have hunted me as if I was nothing more then sport. I am very tired and I would like to rest now." The mermaid answered as she kept her head lowered, still waiting for her death. 

Something in Dainka sympathized with the creature and the next thing Dainka knew, he was lifting this being into his arms.

"You are wounded and the last of your kind. Though, I am sure there are being like you swimming among the stars. Allow me to help you heal and to take you to them so one day, when your time comes to meet with Centanu, you will be missed." Dainka said, watching as the mermaid stare up at him with shock and confusion on her face. The expression didn't last long as she slowly lowered her confusion and shock and turned it into a rather soft smile. 

"Very well. Please show me the stars."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Centanu - God of Death


	9. Autumn Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU  
> Gender Neutral pronouns used

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay um hi! Been too long I know! I've had to move a little bit and I was without my desktop (and ideas RIP) for the longest time! But I have them both back and seeing how y'all really like the Soulmate AU, that's what this is going to be! So yeah!

At first, when the mornings started becoming colder, Dainka hated it. It made sense, given where he was from and all that. However, he quickly learned that these chilly mornings weren't all that bad. 

Dainka knew (Y/N)'s work schedule and school schedule by heart at this point. On that Saturday, Dainka woke up well before his little human. They didn't need to work that day and there were no lessons that needed to be attended to that day either. Aside from some work that needed to be done, they called it homework, Becky could spend this day relaxing and just spending time at home.

These last few weeks in general had been rough on (Y/N). Between work suddenly demanding more from them when they were already swamped with work from school and the work they were getting from school, it wasn't all that hard for Dainka to ask if (Y/N) wanted their boss dead. While they did turn down his offer, Dainka made it a point to let him know the moment they changed their mind. For his (Y/N), he would gladly kill a million of these bosses.

As Dainka woke up that morning, he let out a soft growl at how cold it was that morning. Though, the cold was quickly forgotten when the figure next to him stirred. Looking down, Dainka watched as the human next to him curled closer to him, actively seeking his body heat. It was cute how they did that; press their body closer to his own as they tried to keep warm. 

Dainka's eyes softened as he watched (Y/N) sleep so peacefully next to him. Their beautiful eyes closed with their lips gently parted, releasing and taking in air in a gentle pattern. Both hands rested on Dainka's chest, one curled up by their head while the other laid flat on his chest, their legs wrapped around one of Dainka's leg like a snake curled around a tree branch. One arm of Dainka was wrapped around (Y/N) with his hand resting on their arm. They once called his arms the safest place in the whole universe and that statement couldn't be any more accurate.

Looking around the room, Dainka took in some of the details of the room. The bed itself was large enough to fit himself and his little human comfortably. It was covered with various furs and blankets. Furs he hunted himself and blankets (Y/N) gathered over the years of their short life. 

The walls were covered with various items, mostly posters since all of Dainka's trophies were on the walls of a building (Y/N) had built for him when they first acquired the house. A few other things hung on the wall, though Dainka didn't have too much time to look at them when he felt (Y/N) start to stir. 

Looking out of the window, Dainka saw that the sun had just started rise, though it was still fairly dark out. (Y/N) could sleep in a little while longer.

Looking back down at his humans, he leaned down and pressed his forehead into what he could reach of (Y/N)'s face while a gentle purr started from his chest. 

Holding his human close while purring, Dainka decided he could sleep in a little longer himself. 

At least an hour and a half passed before Dainka finally forced himself to get up. Careful to not disturb (Y/N), the warrior got out of bed and headed down to the kitchen to get some of the drink (Y/N) called coffee going. He had learned how they liked their coffee and knew how to make the perfect cup every time. At this point, there were many meals and drinks Dainka knew (Y/N) liked that he could make perfectly every time.

As the machine known as the coffee pot warmed up, Dainka heard shuffling from up stairs. Listening, he had to chuckle as he heard a few, soft curses come from his little human as they realized how chilly it was in the house that morning. Curse cold weather he heard them say. A statement he had to agree with.

As he finished pouring a cup of coffee for (Y/N), said human came slowly walking down the stairs, holding one of the furs from the bed over their shoulders to keep them warm. The sight of them working so hard to keep that fur wrapped around them while looking like they could fall asleep standing up was adorable. Frankly, they were the only human Dainka would willingly call adorable.

"Good morning my love." Dainka greeted (Y/N) as they walked over, pressing into Dainka as they tried to warm back up after having left a warm bed. (Y/N) responded with a gentle murr sound as they tilted their head towards the source of the smell of coffee. 

"You are too good to me." (Y/N) spoke as they took the cup from Dainka, letting him lead them to the table so they could drink coffee and wake up. 

"It is my duty as your destined mate to do so. Besides, I strongly doubt that the males of your species have the honor of an elite Yautja warrior such as myself." Dainka answered, puffing his chest out in pride as he spoke. That got a giggle out of (Y/N), watching as Dainka leaned down and nuzzled his love gently. "I would suggest wearing a coat of some kind if you have plans of stepping out this morning. It is rather chilly." Dainka went on as he pulled his head back, standing up to his full height. 

"It's that time of year again; cold in the morning and slightly warm in the afternoon. Welcome to Earth." (Y/N) sighed, taking a sip of their coffee to warm up and wake up.

Dainka smirked as a Yautja would, heading back to the kitchen to get breakfast going. Cold mornings weren't always a bad thing. Only if he would get to see his little human cling to him the way they have been thus far in the colder weather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Did I tell you guys that I have a Tumblr? Well I do! I don't really post any of my writings on there but I'm on there posting whatever I think is funny or whatever. That includes a post here and there about Yautja! It's also where you can go and ask anything about the fics I write, myself or spam me with Area 51 memes! So feel free to stop by my blog and decide if it's good enough for your tastes!
> 
> idkwtftitbh.tumblr.com


End file.
